


Contagious

by MoMoMomma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out a lot like the flu does. Slight, hardly even noticeable, changes. Stiles sitting too close at dinner, knocking their knees together while they watched TV on the couch. They’d always been a fairly tactile family, so John didn’t even notice the lingering hugs and touches. It made it easy, he supposes, looking back on it now, to ignore it. To ignore that anything had changed.</p><p>He couldn’t really ignore it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> ******* THIS STORY CONTAINS CONSENSUAL INCEST BETWEEN A FATHER AND SON. If this is not something you feel comfortable reading, please do not do so. Also, while it is not explicitly stated, Stiles is underage here. ************
> 
> The lyrics are a highly edited version of the chorus from "Contagious" by the Isley Brothers. I wish I could say I was sorry for writing this, but I am not. So I shall not. 
> 
> Major thanks for Richelle and Lara for helping me out with this one :D

_You’re contagious_

It had started out a lot like the flu does. Slight, hardly even noticeable, changes. Stiles sitting too close at dinner, knocking their knees together while they watched TV on the couch. They’d always been a fairly tactile family, so John didn’t even notice the lingering hugs and touches. It made it easy, he supposes, looking back on it now, to ignore it. To ignore that anything had changed.

He couldn’t really ignore it now.

_Touch me, daddy_

“Come on, daddy. I need it. Need you.”

John groaned between clenched teeth and hauled Stiles’ legs higher, spreading him wider for more brutal thrusts, shaking at the way Stiles just took and took and _took_. His boy was gorgeous under him, writhing and shaking with the punishing rhythm of his thrusts, hands scrambling across the sheets of their shared bed.

“So good.” He muttered, Stiles arching at the praise, whining wordlessly and throwing his head back.

A part of John wondered if he did that around his werewolf friends. If they were animal enough to take the invitation. To bite down on the pale flesh and mark. If they were arrogant enough to think they _could_ mark. Could maim what was his.

_Give me what you got._

“You’re mine.” John snapped, pushing Stiles’ legs back further, enough that he cried out at the stretch, his hole clenching deliciously around John’s cock.

“Yes! Yes, daddy, yours. All yours.”

He shouldn’t like that. The thought of his _son_ telling him that should make him balk, should make him dive into a whiskey bottle. It shouldn’t make John pause his thrusts long enough to lean down and _bite_ into that pale throat, Stiles gasping and bucking up into him. John shouldn’t _love_ the way his baby boy, his little Stiles, spilled untouched at the feeling of teeth in his throat. At the feeling of his _father’s_ teeth in his skin.

But he did.

_Sexy baby_

Stiles was pliant under him, body shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm, which just made it that much easier for John. Easier for him to pull his teeth from that pale skin and start back with the punishing rhythm that he would be feeling come nightfall. That was the best and worst of all of this. It wasn’t something he and Stiles did in the dead of night, wasn’t something that happened after John had too many glasses of whiskey and it was too dark to tell who he was touching.

It happened in broad daylight, when the sunlight spilled through the blinds—“close those, Stiles.” “Don’t want others to see us, Daddy?” “Don’t want others to see _you_. You’re mine.”—highlighting Stiles’ skin and showing everything about his boy that he loved.

Stiles’ gasps and moans, just the right side of sensitized pain, had John moving faster. He could draw it out, fuck Stiles right through the aftershocks of one orgasm and into another. He’d done it before, done it more than once actually, and it had always been amazing. Stiles had writhed, caught in the pain of _too much_ , tears spilling down his cheeks even as he’d pulled John in tighter, pushed and yanked until they were so close they were sharing breath.

But this wasn’t the time for that.

_Drive me crazy_

“God, I’m gonna—“

“I-Inside.” Stiles’ hands were on his arms suddenly, long fingers wrapped around John’s forearms, back arching to shove him up into John’s hips. “Inside me, daddy. Please!”

John let his head fall forwards, suddenly too heavy, and groaned out Stiles’ name as he gave his boy exactly what he wanted. The moan that fell from Stiles’ lips was worthy of cheap porn as John spilled inside him, legs wrapping around John’s hips to pull him close. John let his forehead fall to Stiles’ heaving chest, panting and shaking as Stiles ran gentle nails up and down his back, murmuring heartfelt thanks, like John’s come was something to be cherished. Something he was proud to have earned.

It was a few moment before Stiles shifted under him, John looking up in time to catch him glancing at the clock on the bedside table. He pulled out with a wince and collapsed to the side, Stiles immediately cuddling up to him, mindless of the come still smeared across his chest.

“I have to go soon. Pack meeting.”

“Gonna shower first?” John asked, running idle fingers over the knobs of Stiles’ spine, arching a brow when the boy shook his head.

It wasn’t like John went through any trouble to hide what he did from the pack. They were wolves, their sense of smell had probably alerted them to what was going on long before Stiles had admitted it to Scott. There hadn’t been any repercussions at all, most of them accepting it without a word. Peter had clapped John on the shoulder with a wicked grin, but hadn’t said a word and that had been the most that had happened.

But John also went to college once and he knew what it was like to smell sex lingering on a person. He could only imagine what it was like for beings with more sensitive noses.

“Nuh-uh. Gonna go there leaking your come, still all slick and wet. That way, when I come back, I’ll still be ready for you. So you can bend me over the table downstairs and fuck me again.”

John groaned at the images that flashed through his mind, soft cock giving a valiant twitch against his thigh as he rolled and pinned Stiles beneath him, pressing a kiss to his laughing mouth. His boy was gonna kill him one day, but it’d be a slow death. Like getting sick. So slow you’d never even know until you couldn’t avoid it any longer. So slow you couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Good thing John didn’t want to.

_Drive me wild_

**Author's Note:**

> If this sort of thing is your cup of tea, come visit me over at my [tumblr](momomomma2.tumblr.com) where I'm always accepting incest prompts :D (And other prompts too! I do write other things, I swear)


End file.
